


All the King's Man

by fictionalcandie



Series: Dragon 'verse [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, So Married, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a crown, Adam is impatient, and there is a throne. Also, feelings. (And glitter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Man

Kris’s blue leggings dissolve into glitter as soon as Adam touches them.

“My pants,” Kris complains, even as he presses himself into Adam’s hands. “Maybe I liked those, Adam.”

Adam grips the backs of Kris’s knees, pulls his legs up and hooks them over the arms of Kris’s throne, so he’s splayed wide, held open for Adam’s pleasure. “You didn’t,” he says, absently, staring down at where Kris is still wet and loose from earlier, at where he can surely still see traces of his own come. Kris has felt it, leaking out, all morning, he knows it’s there even though he can’t see it.

“I _might_ have,” says Kris. It ends in a low whine, Adam pushing two fingers just barely inside him, without preamble. He doesn’t really need it, doesn’t need Adam to stretch him or prepare him, at all, could take Adam’s cock right now with none of it, but he likes the slow build of Adam filling him up this way first, the feel of Adam’s fingers buried in him, crooking and spreading, readying him for Adam.

“You didn’t,” Adam repeats, twisting his fingers in a little deeper. He lifts his eyes to Kris’s face, spreading his other hand on Kris’s chest, over his shirt. He adds, “You don’t like this, either,” and the silk dissolves, too, sprinkling the wood with yet more glitter.

Then Kris is spread out on the throne in nothing but Adam’s ring, that he received that first day as king and hasn’t taken off since, and Adam’s crown — a gift from Adam, exactly twenty-five years after the day they met.

(He saw Adam make it. Sat outside the entrance to Adam’s lair and watched as Adam took scales from his own breast, blew fire and shaped them together with magic, into shining metal and brilliant jewels; watched as he gnashed wicked, gleaming fangs into his forelimb and dripped blood over it all, hissed words that sang in Kris’s ears and shivered over his skin like a caress; watched as the crown glowed, blue and too bright to see.

Then he watched as Adam, a man again, pulled the finished crown from where it hovered in the air, brought it to Kris and knelt at his feet.

“My king,” Adam whispered, offering it to Kris, and when Kris — breath stuck in his throat with awe — bowed his head in invitation, Adam set the crown upon it.

“Oh,” breathed Kris. He remembers how it felt, that first moment, crown still warm and alive from the magic that made it, from _Adam_. Kris swears it still feels that way, every time Adam looks at him, swears it feels that way now.

Then Adam’s fingers trailed Kris’s face, over his temple and down his cheeks, to spread on his neck, thumb framing his jaw. They were still slick with Adam’s blood from the rapidly healing gash Adam had made in his own palm, now pressed tight to the pulse in Kris’s neck.

Adam leaned up, pressed his mouth to Kris’s, murmured again, “ _My_ king.”)

The crown only leaves Kris’s head at Adam’s hand, and though Adam reaches up from Kris’s chest to touch it, for an instant, he doesn’t remove it this time. He cradles the back of Kris’s head, instead, fingers twisting in the hair there, and draws him up into a kiss.

“You look better this way,” he breathes into Kris’s mouth, warmth and cinnamon on Kris’s tongue.

Then he leans back, pulls his fingers free from Kris’s ass, and Kris whines again.

“ _Adam_ ,” he pleads, and tries to squirm closer without dropping his legs.

“Look _so much_ better this way,” Adam insists, stripping off his tunic and opening his trousers, freeing his erection, long and thick and already leaking.

Kris stretches out his arm and grabs the long chain of Adam’s necklace, twisting it around his hand and dragging Adam in closer. “Stop talking, why don’t you, and get on with it.”

Adam bites his lip, quickly strokes himself a couple of times, spreading precome down his length. Then he guides himself closer, traces the rim of Kris’s hole with his cockhead, smearing around the slick and come still there from earlier.

“Come on, Adam,” Kris gasps, arching up and trying to drag Adam down into him at the same time. He doesn’t want the tease anymore, wants to be _filled_ with the cock that’s playing at his entrance, wants Adam _inside_ him, as deep as he can get. “Now, please now.”

“Yes. Yeah, yes,” says Adam. He lines up and starts to press in, letting go of his cock to curl his hand around Kris’s hip. He goes slowly, swiveling his hips and sinking in bit by bit, as Kris writhes and grunts and tries to get _more_ and _faster_.

Then Adam’s in, all the way, pushed up tight to Kris, leaning over him supported by one arm against the back of the throne.

Kris tips his head back and smiles up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Hello,” he whispers, wrapping the chain around his hand another time, to keep Adam close. He shifts a little, feeling Adam hard and hot inside him.

“Hello, you,” Adam whispers back, and drags his mouth wetly in kisses along Kris’s jaw and down his neck.

With a shudder, Kris clenches down around Adam, and Adam goes dark-eyed. He pulls his hips back just enough to be able to give a short, sharp thrust back in.

“Nng,” gasps Kris, back arching, thighs trembling as he does his best to meet the thrust. “More. Please?”

Close to Kris’s ear, Adam whispers, “My king.” He pulls almost all the way out, starts a fierce, fast rhythm, hips slapping against Kris’s ass with every hard, powerful shove in.

Kris closes his eyes, throws his head back, says “Yes,” and “Yours” over and over, feels Adam above him and Adam moving inside him and Adam everywhere, the entire world, and wonders as he comes how he could ever have lived without this, without _Adam_. He clenches down hard around the cock in his ass and keens Adam’s name.

“ _My_ king,” Adam breathes out against Kris’s cheek, and keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be read [here](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/70513.html) on DW.


End file.
